senfinalacteafandomcom-20200214-history
Fafinder Rohh
Fafinder Rohh, by his full name Fafinder Rohh from Red Iron Mountains, son of Garran Rohh, is male Talordon mercenary, former Commander in military of Red Iron Mountains territory and now exiled. Fafinder participated on Kasmari side during Siege of Phayboah and Operation: Into the Dragon's Nest. Personality Fafinder is cautious warrior while in combat, always first consider his course of action before acting, but than his attacks may range from careful aiming with his ranged weapons or charge into enemy ranks and use his considerable strength. He is also very caring person as he was willing to protect his older brother by taking his blame on himself, or protect his comrades even if he dont knows them at all. Still, when the situation requires Fafinder will push others harder to achieve the best results in battle. As a Talordon, he respects strength and authority of superiors, or in his case employers. He will fulfill the orders thought he will express his opinions and advice if he deems it necessary. Fafinder also has his own set of laws and rules which he follows even more, and sometimes came into conflict with his superiors, as he will refuse to carry out the orders if they are against his own rules. One of the other traits that Fafinder has is his constant training of his body and mind. When he has a free time between assignments he can be seen either work out his body or read books. He likes to spare in friendly manner with others, and with non-Talordons he likes to train them. Religion is significant part of Fafinder's life. As a son of a shaman he has to be knowledgeable in Talordon theology, which in combination with his inherited combat skills of his father was a difficult task, but Fafinder managed to explore both fields. At all times carrying the religious book, he is seen to be reading in it despite the fact he read it many times already, and also praying before each battle, during and also after. The greatest wish of his is to return to his territory and be welcomed there, but because of his exile it is inaccessible, it causes him great sadness, but thought that his family is safe is making that up. Another of his biggest wishes is that Talordons may rise to greater heights, eventually joining the galactic community as prominent race. After Phayboah, Fafinder decided to side with Kasmari Rebellion and seeing what Vuldaks are capable of, wants to bring Talordons to Kasmari cause to protect them. For his religion, he is not very fond of the relationship between his former squadmates on Phayboah, Meline Hakaiwan and Bonnie O'Dower, seeing it as "unnatural", but he respects their decision, knowing that sometimes feelings of other species tend to this. Appearance Fafinder Rohh is by galactic standards a giant, with his 1,94 meters tall, thought in Talordon standards he is of average height, even slightly under the average. He has a light brown reptile-like skin, which is covered on upper head, neck and back with plate-like scales which are colored in a red-brown color, and his eyes are yellow with slits through them. During the attack on ''Dragon's Nest'' he lost his right eye from the attack of mechanical spider. The most common attire he wears is his Talordon heavy armour from his times in the military of his home territory, colored in Carnelian red with black trimmings and details, silver mark of Commander inscribed and painted on the left upper chest and with a symbol of Red Iron Mountains on the shoulders. Sometimes he brings a helmet if he have to work on a starship, where the risk of vacuum is high, thought he prefers to go without it. Under it he wears a military-grade black jumpsuit, with a zipper on the front from the neck down to his waist. Armor and Equipment Talordon Armor and Weapons Fafinder, like all other Talordons which traveled off the homeworld and became mercenaries and bodyguards, wears their signature armor made from leopalium. Fafinder is wearing heavy armor as sign of his previous allegiance to shock troops of Red Iron Mountains military. The Talordon armors are made from alloy mostly composed of leopalium, very durable metal which is signature to Talordons and Leopalit. Thanks to this an Talordon metallurgy, the armor is very durable and can withstand far more beating than the standard armors of the galaxy's major powers. Among the defensive systems and accessories of the armor belongs a oxygen reserve, small shield generator which is active only when the wielder dont has the helmet on (shield covers his head), or when there appears any penetration of the armor (shield seals it, out of any reason), breathing mask in the helmet as well as reserve water tank and provision tables, and large storage area in the "backpack", where provisions, ammunition, medicines (e.g. adrenaline) and other equipment and items can be stored, useful for prolonged operations behind enemy lines. For combat Fafinder brings his trusted weapons from his times in Talordon military. Depending on the mission he chooses between assault rifle, shotgun, submachine gun, pistol and combat machette. Most commonly he carries the assault rifle which is heavier than its counterparts in the galaxy, in weight class it is mesured as a machine gun. All ranged Talordon weapons uses solid dual-purpose ammunition. The primary use is as armor-piercing, having a coating of leopalium which gives it great piercing performance. The second is that in each bullet there is an explosive charge which detonates when the tip of the leopalium coating connects with a target. It can serve well as distraction of the enemy or as a shrappnel ammunition when fired to low-armored target. The weapons has switch which determines whether the AP or HE/shrappnel ammo is active. After each mission where he uses his weapons extensively Fafinder travels to the trade space-station on the outskirts of star system where his homeworld is located, where he buys the supplies, ammunition or repairs his armor (if it was too damaged). Other Equipment Often Fafinder carries several incendiary grenades which are greatly useful agaisnt living targets, but can resort to use any kind of grenades he can get from Kasmari armories or dead enemies. Despite his long axile from his home territory, Fafinder carries only a little of personal possession. Only the photo of his family and religious book containing some of Talordon history but mostly texts of their religion and shamanism, which he likes to read when having spare time. History Early Life Fafinder Rohh was born on Leopalit, Red Iron Mountains territory. Born as son of Garran Rohh, a skilled warrior, and Frejje Rohh, a shaman, he was destined to more harsher childhood, as his father expected him to go by the same way of a warrior, and by traditions kids of shamans had to be religious. With a luck Fafinder managed to harmonize both the physical training and ideological teachings, becoming highly respected among his peers. His older brother Fennerin acted as a good big brother to Fafinder, helping him however he can and protected him, making their relationship strong. When he reachedd maturity, Fafinder was brought into military, where he honed his skills and body trained from countless lessons and adventures with his father. His religious and intellectual part remained, and actually gained him nickname "fighting preacher" from his comrades-in-arms as it was him who prayed to Mother Earth before each simulated battle and exercise. Quickly rising through the ranks enabled him to succesfully finish the tests and become a member of clan Rohh like his parents, as a promising warrior. When the mandatory miltiary service run its course for him, Fafinder remained there and after few years he exceeded his father in rank. When Fafinder was 35, his life dramatically changed. His father was murdered and the clan leader was presumed to be his killer as the two had a few heated quarrels and clan leader was seen not far from the crime's scene. Fennerin, who was a respected warrior but more importantly diplomatic ambassador to another territory, decided to avenge their father's death, and in the fierce duel killed the clan leader. However, the investigation found out the killer of Garran was someone else, and Fennerin was accused of murder. Fafinder, realizing that this will ruin the career of his brother, took the blame on himself, everywhere saying it was him who fought with clan leader, and ultiamtely killed him. The clan elders, and even king of the territory, decided that instead of executing Fafinder they will banish him from the territory. Fafinder accepted the punishment with a heavy heart, but knowing that his brother is safe and can do for the territory than he would. Mercenary Career Instead of wandering around Leopalit and bringing shame on himself and his family that he is an exile, Fafinder took his weapons, armor and closest belongings, Fafinder left Leopalit and became a mercenary. Traveling on boards of liners, visiting new worlds, learning new things and fighting various opponents of all shapes and sizes, that was something what edified him, gaining new experiences and honing his combat skills more than he would back on Leopalit. Still, he was deeply saddened by the thought he wont see any of his friends and family, but he never regretted his decision as it was for a greater good for his brother and their territory. His race and skills was guarantee of stady flow of proposals for job, mostly in the role of bodyguard or escort, but several times he was employed for a missions that entailed an attack on a specific target, where his skills, even his leadership, were put to good use and he lost only a fraction of men from all he worked together with. Siege of Phayboah Thinking of it as another job, Fafinder signed up as mercenary support for Kasmari for the defense of planet Phayboah. He was put together to a team led by Savanto Crhoakk and his teammates were composed of Jaeg Mozart, Ugun Vendeen, Krualachu and Bazuur survivors Bonnie O'Dower, Meline Hakaiwan and Turok Vashegro. During the ride to Samuscal City by a speeder Crescent Moon owned by Rodger Aldridge, Fafinder befriended with Ugun Vendeen, being in fact one of a few with whom he talked about his home and previous life, while his other former companions were scared of him, or didnt spoke with him at all. In Samuscal, he and Ugan ventured the city and when the Talordon for a moment ventured slightly away, Ugan got into conflict with some Phayboans, and Aldridge assisted in thwarting the thugs. The three than came into a nearby restaurant for a bear, but before they would even get a taste of it, they seen Turok getting outside into yet another trouble, now surrounded by ten thugs. All three went outside and without much difficulty dealt with the attacking frogs. Into the Dragon's Nest Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Key figures Category:Talordons Category:Mercenaries